Superman (Strange Visitor)
Summary Rocketed to Earth from the doomed planet Krypton, Kal-El was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent, and raised as their own son, Clark Kent, with the aid of Professor Phineas Potter; at some point prior to 1926, the Kryptonian hound Krypto had joined him, a playmate to the boy as he explored his burgeoning superhuman powers under the light of the yellow sun. By 1938, Clark had begun his career as Superman, defender of Earth: the revelation that man was not alone in the universe would spur mankind to push itself farther than ever previously imagined. Seemingly unaging, Superman would battle the forces of evil over the course of decades, gain new and incredible abilities, find romance with Lois Lane, and look after the Bottle City of Kandor, among his many other magnificent deeds and trials. Superman would live countless epochs, outlasting his home planet (which would come to revere him as a role model for all humanity, and would successfully utilize Red Kryptonite as a fuel to power the exodus from the doomed planet), mortal life, and ultimately even the gods. Eventually he would separate himself into thousands of counterparts to roam the cosmos, while the prime Superman Null personally held back the end of creation. When the last other being in the universe, the god Anu, finally died, Superman reunified, and encouraged by the spirit of Lois Lane, outflew the waves of entropy and tore open the fabric of reality to finally reach the Phaethon, which had aged only minutes over the billions of years in which it was trapped. Reassuring the crew that all was not lost with the Earth, and that he would remain with them no matter what, they journeyed together into the unknown of the new universe. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Kal-El, Clark Kent, Superman, Superman Null Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Billions of years Classification: Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, Outlived the universe and all of the gods), Flight, Enhanced Senses, Heat Vision, X-Ray Vision, Super Breath, Telepathy, Duplication (Could divide himself into thoudands of clones), Reality Warping (Held back the end of the universe with his bare hands for countless years) Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Exists on the 5th dimension, After billions of years, managed to enter an area that even a 5th dimensional being couldn't access, Held back the end of the universe with his bare hands for countless years) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists on the 5th dimension, After billions of years, managed to enter an area that even a 5th dimensional being couldn't access) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Exists on the 5th dimension, Held back the end of the universe with his bare hands for countless years Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse level+ (Exists on the 5th dimension, After billions of years, managed to enter an area that even a 5th dimensional being couldn't access) Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely high (Has billions of years of experience, Has 5th dimensional senses and has outlived all of the gods) Weaknesses: It's unknown if he is still weak to Kryptonite. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:DC Comics Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Air Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Super Heroes